


Cheers

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: where Fitz and Simmons have been in relationships with Skye/Daisy individually, and then they get together.</p><p>Fluff. Light T for innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> Polyam FitzSkimmons. New Rshp/Rshp origin story moment, alternate origin story to Compersion.
> 
> This fic is part of the Compersion Collection which is all about romantic FitzSkimmons.
> 
> Prompts welcome (here or on tumblr 'theclaravoyant')
> 
> Enjoy!

Fitz passed the milk from the fridge to Simmons, but before he could return his attention to the contents of the fridge, he caught a shimmer of silver on her finger, and turned to study it. It was a slim silver ring, lightly ornate and dotted with pale sky-blue sapphires. 

“That’s very nice,” he praised, raising his eyebrows.

“Isn’t it?” Simmons purred, and surrendered his her hand to his control so that he could turn it and study it closer. “Daisy gave it to me.” 

Fitz smiled to himself, impressed by the work before him, and checked Simmons’ expression again.

“It’s lovely,” he praised. “Really well done. A bit much for a…what are you guys now? Two months?” 

“Three,” Simmons corrected him. “And I mentioned I liked it while we were on R&R. She must have remembered.” 

Blushing, she twinkled the jewels in the light. Fitz let her take control of her hand back, and stepped up to the bench. Simmons was already pouring tea for the both of them, so he waited until she pushed his cup across toward him before he reached for the pot of sugar. 

“Daisy always was good with gifts,” Fitz mused. Simmons raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“She bought you Paranormal Activity 2.”

“I love Paranormal Activity. It’s not her fault the second one’s terrible.” 

“True.” 

As Simmons returned the milk to the fridge, Fitz rocked on his heels. There was a piece of information on his lips that he wasn’t sure was relevant – but then again, there was no point keeping it a secret either, he supposed. 

“You know, Daisy and I actually went out for a bit. Insofar as two people trapped on a plane can go out.”

“Seriously?” Simmons’ eyebrows shot up her forehead in surprise. “I thought she intimidated you.”

“A little,” Fitz admitted. A blush crept up the back of his neck as he confessed – “but…that was part of what made her, you know, attractive.” 

“Mmm, I see.” Simmons pursed her lips, eyes bulging suggestively as she picked up her teacup and laboured the pretence of minding her own business, sipping quietly.

“Come on,” Fitz scoffed, “you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” 

“Oh, I have.” A sly smile crept onto her face, and she let it linger in smouldering silence for a moment before she dropped it and switched the topic back to Fitz. “So how was it, huh? What did you two do together? Trapped on a plane and all.” 

Fitz rolled his eyes.

“It was very gawky and awkward and there was a lot of nonsensical blabbering, don’t you worry about that,” he admitted, “but we talked about home a lot. Family and stuff. We share a lot of that.”

“And good kisses, apparently,” Simmons added. Fitz cheeks turned red.

“G-good?” he repeated. “Well that’s nice to know.” 

“You’re adorable. And usually a lot cockier than this.” 

“Well I don’t get _feedback_ on this sort of thing very often these days,” Fitz retorted, recovering his dignity with a nose in the air. “And least not from my ex-girlfriend’s girlfriend. I thought I might be a little out of practice, that’s all.”

“Would you like to get back in practice?” Simmons offered, a salacious edge to her tone. Fitz glanced back over his shoulder, to where the others were lounging in the games room. 

“With who? Everyone’s taken. I’m the resident third wheel.” 

“Maybe. But you could be _our_ third wheel.” 

Fitz turned back to Simmons, frowning.

“Yours,” he repeated. “As in – yours and Daisy’s?”

“Exactly.” Simmons nodded.

“I…um…”

Footsteps behind them made Fitz jump, but it was only Daisy. She grinned, and maybe he was reading too much into it, but Fitz could have sworn she had a mischeviousness to her expression that could have only come from knowing what they were talking about. Recovering his conversational footing with surprising grace, he looked at Daisy while gesturing at Simmons.

“Do you know about this?”

“Well I wouldn’t have used the phrase ‘third wheel,’” Daisy amended, and shrugged as she opened the fridge, “but yeah. We had a talk about it. I think it would be cool. How do you feel – yes, no, maybe?” 

She watched him expectantly as she poured her juice, and he contemplated his answer. His mind spun quickly through questions, apprehensions, excitements, and potential problems. There was barely a flicker in his expression to give them away and yet he was as readable as an open book. Daisy lowered the juice bottle slowly, drawn in. 

“I mean…yeah, sure,” Fitz decided at last. “Why not? It’s worth a try, right? I don't see why not. Stranger things have happened.”

Simmons beamed, and offered her teacup as a toast.  
  
“To stranger things.” 

“Excellent.” Daisy raised her glass of juice. “I look forward to making this work. To stranger things.” 

Fitz nodded.

“To stranger things.”

They clinked their cups against each other, and drank.


End file.
